


The Struggle

by epyonics



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: Aymeric is opportunistic and also probably a little bit evil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a list of kinks (#5).

The room emptied after the meeting had concluded, until only Aymeric and Estinien were left. Aymeric stood up from his chair and Estinien turned to bid his leave as well.

But Aymeric's hand caressed the edge of Estinien's jaw. The action made it clear that business was over, and Aymeric's warm smile had that hint of heat to it that made Estinien's heart pound.

"If you'll excuse me," Estinien began.

Aymeric's eyes lidded ever so slightly more as his hand lowered, fingertips tracing over Estinien's throat.

"Really, though." Estinien was frozen in place, a chilling sensation racing down his spine. Aymeric's fingertips ghosted over Estinien's lips. Of course Estinien felt the heightened pleasure. "If... if you must know, I need relieve myself."

"I can help with that," Aymeric whispered, moving in for a kiss.

"Not like that," Estinien backed away a step.

Aymeric made only a hum in his throat and pulled Estinien against him.

Estinien gave in and shared a kiss with Aymeric, chaste pecks moving to lavishing tongues quickly. Aymeric's kissing was very persuasive, and Estinien had no idea how much time had passed with Aymeric's affections. Estinien pulled his face away.

"I'm leaving."

"I respectfully disagree."

Aymeric held Estinien's hands in his own and pulled Estinien back to his chair. Estinien's feet stumbled beneath him. Their kissing had been long enough that Estinien's need to relieve his bladder had added unwanted pressure at his abdomen.

"Aymeric."

"Estinien."

"Aymeric, I have not held a break since I was summoned here from Ishgard."

"Oh, it's not that far away."

Aymeric's voice was playful as he sat down. Aymeric pulled hard on Estinien's hands, and Estinien awkwardly caught himself half in Aymeric's lap and half against the chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Estinien blushed. "I have... I have other pressing... needs. At the moment."

Aymeric had a hint of a laugh in his throat, but the sound didn't quite come through. It irritated Estinien how inappropriately playful Aymeric could get. Aymeric's hands were on Estinien's hips and pulling Estinien more into his lap.

"Not. Now." Estinien's pleas were further ignored.

Estinien's resistance weakened. The chair was large enough that it made sitting in Aymeric's lap quite inviting, and despite the awkwardly growing pressure, Estinien willingly straddled Aymeric.

Aymeric gave a satisfied smile and stroked his hands up Estinien's thighs.

"Ah..." Estinien winced. "A-Aymeric, this is serious. Please. Come on."

Wordlessly, Aymeric's hand massaged Estinien's thigh, over where his cock usually lie. Aymeric palmed where he felt the tip, and Estinien jerked. Estinien could feel himself sweating all over.

"Aymeric..."

Estinien bit his lip at his own plead. He squirmed as Aymeric continued the assault.

"A-a-ah no, no let me go." Estinien was done. He made motion to stand up, but Aymeric held tight to Estinien's wrist. Pressure was turning into discomforting pain as Estinien curled forward. He tried to at least close the distance between his legs as Aymeric forced Estinien to sit down again.

"How much do you need it, Estinien...?"

Aymeric squeezed the tip of Estinien's cock hard through his pants and Estinien winced his eyes shut, exhaling audibly through his nose.

"Bad."

Aymeric flexed his hand.

"Gods above," Estinien squirmed down on Aymeric's thigh, "please."

Aymeric had no plans of letting Estinien go. Aymeric's hand squeezed again and Estinien used both of his hands to try and push Aymeric's hand away.

"P... please."

Estinien was getting desperate. Estinien wiggled against Aymeric who held him captive with his other arm wrapped about his back.

Estinien shook all over. His battle had changed to another one.

Aymeric watched Estinien with his damning smile. Estinien was rapidly moving his hips now, his breaths short and quick. To his own horror, Estinien knew he was in a struggle to not release himself at this moment. He caved to that acknowledgment, and slammed a hand against the back of Aymeric's chair.

"Shite."

Estinien's thighs were taught and shivering. He gulped. His eyes flickered to Aymeric's, those merciless ice blue eyes watching him back.

"Ha... hah!"

Estinien tried to leave Aymeric's lap again, but Aymeric pulled him back by the arm swiftly. Estinien just as swiftly grabbed his own cock, squeezing it hard. Estinien slammed himself down on Aymeric's leg, clenching around it with desperation.

"I... I'll beg. I'll beg, I'll beg. I'm begging."

Aymeric said nothing and Estinien's breath shook.

"Please, please, please. Ah... please."

Aymeric placed a cool, gentle hand over Estinien's clammy one. Estinien rocked his hips in place.

"Please. Gods. Gods above. Sweet Halone, Aymeric. Please. Ah... ahh..."

Estinien's tone of voice ramped up immediately. His eyes were winced shut again and his body jerked.

"N-!" Estinien gulped. "No. No...!"

Estinien shivered for a moment, and his body tensed up.

"No. Shite. Halone. No-! Ah-!"

Estinien panicked. He felt the leak. He frantically tried to pull away, but Aymeric held steadfast.

Estinien was too horrified to make a noise as his bladder gave in to desperation. The hot stream started small, then felt like a powerful torrent, sopping wet heat spreading down his thigh. Estinien's breath was caught steadfast in his throat; he could hear the sound of the liquid soaking his pants; his stomach turned, the relief catching up to him, and he let himself go, and go, and go.

He finally breathed. He gasped.

The wet heat was quickly turning cold, just as Estinien's whole body felt. He gulped. He wanted to shrink away, noticing how Aymeric's hands were still holding firmly onto him. Estinien felt himself try to pull away to the floor anyhow. Estinien's feelings spread into panic and even more shame as he knew he not only made a mess of himself but of Aymeric, too, and he never felt so hopelessly lost.

Suddenly, Aymeric lifted Estinien up by the hips. Estinien wasn't prepared for this, and he was slammed onto Aymeric's desk. Aymeric stood there firm against the edge of his desk as Estinien lay half sprawled and dazed on its surface. Aymeric's hands slid along Estinien's thighs, one clearly meeting friction with wet material. Estinien, still mortified, was like a rag doll, as Aymeric undid Estinien's belt and pulled his pants down his waist in a single quick jerk.

"I'm... I-I'm... so sorry... s... sorry..."

Estinien blurted it out without thinking. Aymeric peeled the pants further down Estinien's thighs, lifting Estinien's legs up. Aymeric leaned forward, and his face got close to Estinien's. Estinien pulled back, but was stopped by the surface of Aymeric's desk.

"Estinien..."

Estinien winced. Aymeric brushed his nose along Estinien's cheek.

"Estinien, I love you..."

Aymeric moved one hand to stroke and pull at Estinien's semi-hard cock.

"I couldn't hate a thing about you..."

Estinien's heart pounded in his chest, and he held still as Aymeric adorned his cheekbone with butterfly kisses. Aymeric's lips hit the drying tears Estinien hadn't even noticed were there.

"H-how am I... how are we... how is this gonna be explained?!" Estinien finally gaped. Estinien tried to find his own backbone in the situation, relying all too heavily on Aymeric not being appalled with him at the moment. "What do you.... how do you expect me to get out of this...?!"

Aymeric stroked Estinien's hair and Estinien's cock in synchronous movement.

"That is indeed a problem we need address."

"You-! Ah, damn right it is!"

"I could have Lucia-"

"Gods above, no! Don't even dare!"

"She's very discreet."

"Aymeric...!"


End file.
